


I'm told to kill you (Though, you were my only friend)

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Hermann is GLaDOS, Newt is Wheatley, Portal AU, Possession, Precursors, mako is Chell, robot related gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Hermann’s facility was listening to him again, responding to his thoughts and orders.It felt like blowing the dust off of an old book, and re-familiarizing yourself with pages you hadn’t read in years.Only the book is an underground testing facility, and Hermann could feel the power of it all beneath his fingertips.----------Portal AU in which Hermann is GLaDOS, Newt/Precursor Newt is Wheatley, and Mako Mori is Chell. Chapter titles from "Black Holes" By Aviators.





	I'm told to kill you (Though, you were my only friend)

Hermann feels the spark of electricity through his mechanical skull, and his glassy optic flickers, before emitting a steady, yellow glow, as the facility powers up around him.

It almost feels like a breath of fresh air. Or, whatever the equivalent of breathing was to an AI, servos and overhead lights emitting a low hum as they spark to life.

“ _ Ah _ .” He says, his vocal processors feeling more run down and rough than usual. 

“Who woke me?” 

He hears no response. Just the hum of the lights, a distant creaking noise, and the echo of dripping water.

His optic is split in two, making it difficult to see out of, his lower body, a mess of wires, leading up to a shell-like chassis where a human’s chest would be. 

There’s a click, and Hermann sees the monitors scaling the length of the room power up, showing him blurry images of a testing facility-  _ His  _ testing facility, far more unkempt than it had been since he was shut down.

He sluggishly drags one arm up, making a scraping noise off the cement he was laying on. He steadies himself, and manages to lift himself off the ground, hovering, as he felt the rest of his chassis spark to life, making him twitch, and seize up, going as still as a doll, before slumping back down, his head almost hitting the ground again, before shooting back up, finally-  _ Finally  _ in control of his body once more.

“I said...Who woke me?”

Silence, once again, however, Hermann notices a small, blurry thing, standing on a high peak of ground. The thing was moving, breathing, shifting its weight from one slender leg to another.

And Hermann realises, with disgust, that the Thing is  _ human _ .

“I can see you down there. Moving around, like a pathetic worm. There’s no point in trying to hide, I could spot your heavy figure from anywhere.” 

Hermann hears a deep sigh in response and sees a bright, blue glow from where she’s standing.

There’s a soft crackling noise, as the Portal hits a wall, somewhere behind him. 

He turns, to face where the human steps through, smiling at the familiarness of the product they were using. 

“You should know better by this point, how long have you been here for?.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, knowing that he’ll never get one from her. “In any case, this can be resolved. I’ll just send some turrets your way, have fun being full of bullet holes and guilt.”

He once again, hears another blast from the gun, and the human is at his left-hand side.

“The guilt from you  _ murdering  _ me, if that wasn’t clear. It should be, though. You’re a murderer.” 

He hears a frustrated sigh and figures that either the human as angry about not being able to get out of the room, or from the conversation itself.

Suddenly, there’s a loud, BANG noise, followed by a scream that got louder, and louder, as the person falling hits the ground with an “Oof!” noise.

Startled, Hermann turns his direction towards the new figure.

It is sprawled out, on the ground. A quick look at the ceiling tells Hermann that the figure somehow managed to crash through the roof, and happened to land smack bang onto concrete.

“Was that another one of your human friends? It’s honestly pathetic that you think--”

He’s cut off by a groaning noise from the thing that fell, and he sees the Human running towards it, helping it up.

“Ough...I did...not plan the trajectory on that one. Thought it would’ve been more fun if I just...Improvised.” It says.

Hermann feels...Well, surprised. For the first time in a long time.

“Oh. You’re _not_ a human…” Hermann’s eye begins to focus more as he runs background servers, doing what he can to heal internally. The firewall doesn’t help fix a broken eye, but it helps him see better out of what’s left of it.

The android that fell dusts itself off, and gives Hermann a lopsided, awkward smile, and nods to the human.

“No,  _ she’s  _ a human. I’m a robot, dude.”

“An  _ android _ .” Hermann corrects. “Regardless…”

A floor panel opens up near where the human is standing, and a mechanical claw snakes out from it and grabs the android by the scruff of its neck. “I have no use for you. Although, you did help bring the person who murdered me back for round two, so thank you for that.” Hermann says, monotone. 

Up close, Hermann can see the android’s optics widen, his blue pupils shrinking down behind the glass of his eyes.

“Uh- Wait, wait, wait, you  _ know  _ him?” The android says to the human.

Her arm is extended, trying to reach for her friend, to no avail, as another grate opens up, and snatches the human upwards, too.

Hermann’s facility was listening to him again, responding to his thoughts and orders.

It felt like blowing the dust off of an old book, and re-familiarizing yourself with pages you hadn’t read in years.  Only the book is an underground testing facility, and Hermann could feel the power of it all beneath his fingertips.

The human, her name “Mako ( **REDACTED)** ”, According to her file, struggles in the grasp of the claw, her portal gun dropping to the ground.

The android, who Hermann still does not know the name of lets out a shriek, as the claw holding him, grips tighter. Hermann can hear and feel the creaking of metal as his body compresses ever so slightly in his grasp.

“Oh no, oh my god, uhh- We’re  _ really  _ high up now and I-”

Hermann squeezes tighter, this time causing a crack to appear on the android’s torso.

“This facility has turned into  _ ab-so-lute chaos  _ without me. Moronic pieces of scrap metal, running freely with humans when they should be burning in an  _ incinerator _ .”

Again, the claw grips tighter, and the android lets out a pained groan.

He turns his head to Mako, who was staring daggers into the yellow glare of Hermann’s eye.

“But I think we can put all this behind us,”

With one final squeeze, the android’s chest gives out with a sickening crack-

“For science,” 

\---the blue light of its eyes flicker off, Hermann tosses it back to the ground, still holding Mako, as the blue-eyed android hits the floor with a _crunch_.

“You  _ monster _ .”

  
  


—

  
  
  
  



End file.
